Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-25505223-20160424003758/@comment-25505223-20160621045547
UltronAkuma escribió: Mike: Si, lastima que ya no hizo ese Silent Hills, si asi hubiera sido juro que me compro un Playstation 4. Eso sera interesante de ver y creo que sera para el proximo año. Pues podria ser para el proximo año y creo que el sera la estrella en la pelicula, excelente forma de redimirse del staff de HDA. Ah si, creo haber visto ese episodio de TTG y no me parecio gracioso, esa es una terrible posibilidad dado que CN le estaba dando todo el apoyo a PPG. Asi que en Septiembre tendriamos la octava temporada, si es que no dicen que sera hasta Noviembre (si bien nos va) y en cuanto a Ben 10 ya estaba lista y creo que se filtraron los diseños de los personajes, que por cierto no se parecen en nada a los de las otras temporadas o series. Pues los que me parecieron relleno, mmm... Football, Summer Showers, The Thin Yellow Line, Beyond the Grotto y el de Lady Rainicorn, no aportaron o descubrieron algo trascendental para la serie. Ese fue porque segun ellos no estaba completo, pero a ver, Killer Instinc tampoco estaba completo cuando salio, es mas parecia una version beta y aun asi lo jugaron sin quejarse. Si, pero ya no lo podra poner en Hentai Foundry porque ahi tienen una politica de no menores de edad en cosas sexuales, supongo que tendre que verlo en Pixiv o Imgur. He oido cosas buenas de esa serie, aun no la he visto, pero ya hay mucho hentai en varios sitios y es que por terrible que se oiga, el hecho de que un chico conviva con 10 chicas, da mucho material para ello. Yo igual, pero bueno, haber que sale despues, has visto la serie Don´t hug me im scared? Pues si eso pasara, afectaria el final de la serie de una manera significativa, no crees? Bueno, aun faltan 6 meses para que acabe el año, cualquier cosa puede pasar y esperemos que a Finn le den mejor protagonismo, a mi tambien, creo que es una forma de decir por parte de los creadores de la serie (y esto lo saque de un blog en animo) "Pudranse, sabemos que nuestro programa es estupido y lo seguiremos haciendo asi", en cuanto a PPG, es un hecho que no van a llegar muy lejos que digamos. Y ya casi se acerca Julio y ya se acerca la Comic con, ahi sabremos si habra mas temporadas de HDA, en cuento a Ben 10, hubiera preferido que solo se quedaran con la serie original, digo, con esa serie les bastaba nada más. Para mi fueron, Angel Face, Summer Showers, Cherry Cream Soda, President Porpoise is Missing, y Beyond the Grotto, creo que en esta temporara hubo menos relleno que la anterior. Eso si me entere que sacaron el juego incompleto y eso no deberian hacer en primer lugar, pero quien entiende a capcom ahora, pero me referia en realidad era que retiraron una pose sugestiva de R. Mika. U.u que mala suerte, pero tambien estaba su blog en tumblr y ahi va subiendo el comic. Pues despues de tanto tiempo, nick parace que al fin saco una buena serie animada y ahora esperemos que no lo arruinen, Si, lo mismo pense cuando sacaron la serie y no es sorpresa que exita r34 de ese tipo